


Redefinition

by breea1 (kipplemine)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Complete, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP, Power Dynamics, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/pseuds/breea1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is forced to redefine what he thought he knew again, all thanks to Kris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redefinition

Adam Lambert had had to redefine a lot of things in his life and long journey of self-discovery but one of the things that he found was in most constant need of redefinition was his understanding of the word hot since Kris Allen had come into his life. 

B.A. (or Before Allen) it would have been someone that knew how to move, knew how to use their natural gifts to their best advantage, self confidence and beauty and that little extra something that made his eye catch and hold theirs and would lead to an extremely good time for all concerned. 

Then came Kris.

Kris with his shy smiles and warm eyes and thick, dark hair and compact body and, oh yeah, down home charm and style that had Adam harder than a rock from pretty much the minute he met the guy. 

And then he got to know him and the real problem occurred – he got to know Kris and, disastrously, fell in love.

He was so ashamed. The one thing he’d always prided himself on was existing outside the norm and not living the cliché and then....there he was in love with a straight boy and a married one at that.

Had he mentioned the shame?

However, going back to redefining the word hot and its application to Kris Allen thereof, Adam was forced to concede that his dictionary would need to be altered again because apparently having the man himself stand, dripping wet and looking scared out of his mind, in Adam’s doorway and announce that he wanted to be fucked six ways to Sunday and he wanted Adam to be the one to do it was....well, hot.

“Uh,” said Adam, because seriously. “Baby, _what_?”

Kris raised his chin and blinked through the rain drops gathered on his eyelashes, looking for the entire world like a puppy caught out in the rain. “I want to go to bed with you.” He blinked some more and shivered in the dampness of the cool evening. “Not to sleep. I want to....” He gestured aimlessly with one hand and clarified, “To, you know, do stuff. With you. Together.”

Adam squinted at him and questioned faintly, “Watch a movie?”

“Not unless it involves a lot of naked men, lots of flat surfaces and a hell of a lot of oil.” Kris scowled and shoved past Adam when it looked like the taller man was going to stand blocking his way all night and stripped off his sodden jacket making Adam whine a little at the back of his throat when a soaked white t shirt and wet blue jeans were revealed clinging in all their loving glory to Kris’ body. “You should shut that door because I’m pretty sure I’ve been followed over here and they’ve probably got telescopic lenses.”

Adam hastily slammed the door shut and then turned to stare with wide eyes at Kris again – who obstinately remained wet through in the middle of his lobby, scowling fit to beat the band and apparently waiting on Adam getting with the programme and jumping his delicious, virginal bones. “Baby, I’m not doing that.” He made himself keep his eyes on Kris’ face because if he let them dip lower then he absolutely would be doing that and....no, just no. “And I’m certainly not doing that with you!”

Kris looked outraged. “Why? What’s wrong with me?” He pointed one finger at Adam and pushed his floppy, wet hair out of his angry eyes with the other. “You fuck everything else with a pulse so why not me?”

Adam shot a worried look towards the living room where he could see the remnants of a rather nice glass of red wine he had been enjoying before his life had turned so suddenly into the twilight zone and considered the possibility of someone having slipped something highly illegal into it. He looked back at Kris and frowned suspiciously. “Am I being punked?”

Bunching his fists and planting his feet wide apart in challenge, Kris glared and snarled ferociously, “Why. Not. Me?”

“You’re straight!” Adam yelled, throwing up his arms in a fabulous display of queening out and flailed one hand up and down to indicate Kris’ still disturbingly hot and wet body. “And married! Married and straight and I am not....” He flailed some more and sputtered, “I am not doing that, baby, I’m just not.”

Kris responded to this by narrowing his eyes and stripping off his t-shirt to let it fall to the wooden floor with a ridiculously ominous wet splat. “I...” He announced with menace and great dignity, “Am going to bed. _Your bed_ , where I’m gonna be naked - what you decide to do with that is up to you.” Not waiting for an answer (which was lucky because Adam thought his brain had just exploded) he turned on his heel and stalked off in the direction of the bedroom, his tight little ass bunching and flexing in the grip of the denim and his boots leaving wet footprints on the floor.

Adam stared down at the t-shirt and jacket abandoned on the floor and then back up in the direction Kris had disappeared in. He blinked and then turned away and made his way back to the living room and the nearly empty bottle of red wine that sat beside his empty glass. He bent and picked up the bottle, drinking straight from the neck and not bothering with the glass and didn’t stop until there wasn’t another drop of moisture to be had. He pulled the bottle away from his mouth with a faint pop and swiped the back of his free hand over his mouth before letting his eyes drift back to the living room doorway – there was no way that had just happened. He replaced the bottle back on the coffee table and crossed back out to his lobby, flicking the lights off as he went. He moved slowly and cautiously down the hallway to his bedroom – one hand prudently kept on the wall as he walked because he was obviously a lot drunker than he thought – and then peered around the door frame to look inside the room that was only dimly lit from the light of the hallway he stood in.

There on his bed, as promised, lay Kris Allen under the covers, leaning back against the bunched up pillows with his arms folded over his naked chest and a scowl on his face. “Well, are you coming or not?”

“There’s a strong possibility,” Adam allowed, unable to resist because, well, he was Adam freakin’ Lambert. “Are you....?” His eyebrows went up when Kris scowled even harder at Adam’s feeble attempt at humour and unfolded one arm to point at the floor where Adam could just make out a crumpled heap of denim and leather boots in the shadows of the room. Adam swallowed hard. “Oh. So, really, _totally_ naked?”

“As the day I was born.” Kris confirmed, looked smug and terrified all at the same time. “So what are you planning on doing about it?”

Adam swallowed again, desperately trying to ease his dry throat. “Kris, I....are you drunk?”

“No!” Kris stopped reclining against the pillows and sat bolt upright in indignation. “I haven’t had anything. I’m completely sober.”

Boggling, Adam said, “Really?”

“Okay, you know what?” Kris’ voice shook with humiliation and anger. “I don’t need this. I came to you because I thought you wanted me, but if you won’t even do anything about it when I’m naked and in your damn bed then I can just go out and find some other guy in one of those clubs you’re always going on about and....”

Adam, it turned out, wasn’t _that_ drunk.

One minute he was peering around the doorframe into his bedroom with wide eyes and the next he was in the bedroom and wrestling a spitting mad and naked Kris Allen back onto his bed when the smaller man flung off the covers and went to stand up and reach for his discarded jeans.

“Get off me!” Kris yelled at the top of his voice and struggled valiantly when he was nearly crushed under the weight of Adam’s much bigger body. “Let me go.” He bucked when Adam managed drag his arms up over his head and pin his wrists to the mattress, slinging one leg over his own kicking ones and effectively immobilised him. “Adam, I swear....”  
“What the hell has gotten into you?” Adam shoved down hard on Kris’ wrists when he bucked again and looked down at his friend’s furious face. “You come here with no warning, tell me you want me to fuck you and get into my bed _naked_.” And because it bore repeating, “You’re married and straight.”

“Nearly divorced and really not!” Kris yelled up at him, writhing in a most distracting way as he tried to free himself again. 

Adam reared back and stared incredulously down at him, heroically ignoring the writhing and said blankly, “What?”

“Not. Straight.” Kris hissed furiously, twisting his wrists in Adam’s grip, tugging and yanking as he tried again to wriggle free. “Your gaydar sucks.”

Adam was pretty sure it was his life that sucked but whatever. “Kris,” he said carefully, “You’re not gay, believe me I would have noticed.” He thought of all the time he had known Kris and all the time spent watching him and yearning and said more emphatically, “I would have noticed.” He frowned and added, “Also, there’s the whole Christian thing, baby. Married, straight and Christian – three strikes and you’re out.”

“Are you going to sleep with me or not?” Kris dismissed the three extremely valid points with belligerent disregard. “I’m getting cold.”  
“Kris – “ Adam stared down at him helplessly and then dropped his head to touch their foreheads together. “I can’t. You don’t want this.”

“It’s you or the first guy I find that looks like you.” Kris’ reply was quiet and sure and frightened the crap out of Adam because he knew that it was Kris’ serious voice. If he let Kris up and let him out of here then he knew – he _knew_ – that come the morning Kris was going to be a lot less innocent than he was right now. “I mean it, Adam, the first guy I find I’m going to....”

Adam dropped his head and sealed his mouth over Kris’, swallowing the rest of his words and taking them into himself, eyes closed against the image of Kris and some nameless wannabe in some club pressed together and exploring each other with grasping hands and....yeah, that was not happening. He tightened his grip on Kris’ wrists in warning when he felt him try and pull free again and lifted his head slightly to say in hoarsely, “If we’re doing this then we’re doing this my way. You really want this then you do what I say.”

Panting slightly, Kris stared up at him and nodded. “Okay.” He gave one final tug of his arms and then sagged boneless back into the bed, a curious look of triumph and trepidation on his face. “You’re calling the shots.”

Adam studied him for a moment and then nodded, warily releasing his hold on Kris and getting up on his knees until he was straddling his waist and looking down at what had basically been his jerk off material ever since he had walked into his shared room in the Idol house and had gotten his first look at his roommate. Kris hadn’t pulled his arms down and lay beneath him stretched out like an offering, naked and pliant and watching Adam with dark eyes and his wet mouth parted slightly as he dragged in air. Still not able to quite believe what was happening, Adam reached out with one hand and traced the shape of Kris’ mouth, trailing his finger down and along the line of his jaw before coming to rest over the pounding beat of his pulse. He licked his own lips and said almost absently, “Baby, I’m going to be so good to you. I’m going to set the bar so high for whoever comes after me that they’re going to need a fucking ladder to get over it.” He bent and fitted his mouth over Kris’ again when the smaller man frowned and looked like he was going to say something, swearing to himself that he was going to make it true. If he was only getting one shot at this then Kris’ wasn’t going to be able to so much as look at another man in the future without feeling the ghost of Adam’s hands on him. 

Kris sighed quietly when Adam licked into his mouth, his whole body warm and lax under Adam and he stretched languorously, arms coming slowly down to allow his hands to touch hesitantly at Adam’s still clothed shoulders as though he wasn’t sure he was allowed. Adam shuddered when he felt the hot touch through the thin cotton and dropped to his elbows, caging Kris’ head between his forearms and pressing their chests together. “Last chance, baby; you keep touching me and I’m not letting you out of this bed until this time tomorrow.”

Shivering, Kris whispered, “I’m good with that.”

Adam squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath before nosing under Kris’ jaw and forcing his head back and opening his mouth over the pulse point he had touched so gently with his finger. “Remember that you asked for this. You wanted this.” He bit down and felt his eyes sting at the helpless cry torn from Kris’ throat as he arched up into Adam. He sucked hard, his tongue stroking over the skin held between his teeth and sat back, hands clamping around Kris’ biceps to drag him up with him and hold him against his chest as he sat back on his heels. He felt Kris’ arms come around his back, scrabbling helplessly at the material of his shirt and pulled his mouth away, one hand going behind his neck to snatch at the neck of the t-shirt and drag it up and over his head. Efficiently he pulled it down and off his body, catching Kris when he sagged back and almost hit the pillows again and yanked him back up to press them chest to chest. Adam gasped at the feel of hot skin against skin and speared his hands into Kris’ hair, taking his mouth with rough abandon and groaning low in his throat when Kris’ hands landed on his back again, short nails scoring into his flesh and making him shudder under the stinging pleasure/pain.

“Adam,” Kris gasped as he pulled his mouth away from Adam’s, evading the bigger man when he tried to recapture him. “Adam, take these off.” He yanked on the waistband of Adam’s sweatpants and tried to drag them over the curve of his ass. “Adam, cm'on, get them off.”

Grasping the short hair at the back of Kris’ head, Adam pulled until his face was forced back and up and looked down into Kris’ surprised eyes with a cool expression that belied the heat raging inside of him. “My way, baby, remember?” He let go of Kris abruptly and pushed him back against the pillows, following him down and covering him with his body before he had a chance to protest. He caught up Kris’ wrists again in one hand, although his grip this time around was more playful than serious, and then nudged at Kris’ thighs with one knee until they parted and he could slip between them and fit their groins together. “And right now I want you like this.” He rolled his hips in one long wave and felt Kris hard against his own cock through the soft material of his sweats. “Open and pinned and....” He balanced himself on his free hand and looked down the length of their bodies, Kris looking so much smaller and vulnerable lying totally naked beneath his own still partially clothed body. “All mine for tonight.”

Kris frowned up at him and opened his mouth again....Adam was only too happy to fill it with his tongue.

Adam had never let himself think too much about the intimacy of having Kris under him, warm and willing, when the just the idea alone of getting to fuck his friend had generally been enough to get him off when he stroked himself in bed or in the shower and right now he was thinking that was a very good thing because....God, because, if he had allowed himself to factor in the taste and the smell and sheer neediness Kris displayed when he kissed Adam back then instead of being the one to help Kris through his divorce and losing his one great love he would have been the cause and the reason for Kris and Katy falling apart because there was no way this wouldn’t have happened years ago. 

Kris tasted sweet and fresh and Adam was conscious that they were both moaning as they bit and licked at each other’s mouths and it felt stupidly like it was his first time with a guy again. Something innocent that he thought was long lost had come back to him and his fingers tightened hard enough to bruise around Kris’ wrists because he wasn’t sure that he could let this go now that he’d found it again. He dragged his mouth away from Kris’ again and attacked his neck, biting and sucking and able to see even in the dim light from the hallway spilling through the door that the marks left behind were dark and would stay long after this night was over and Kris was trying to forget that he played Adam Lambert’s slut for a few wanton hours. 

Adam was darkly pleased with that.

Kris whined high in his throat when Adam’s teeth sink into the stretched skin over his collarbone and he bucked frantically against the grip Adam had on him, pleading, “Adam, please, I want to touch you too. Let me go.....I want....”

“Ssh, baby,” Adam dragged his tongue over the hot, sore flesh and moved lower, eyeing one flat nipple with intent. “My way, remember? You don’t get a say.” He pressed down hard when Kris tried to fight him again and love, love, _loved_ the way he was so much bigger and could hold Kris down and still curve around to find his nipple with his mouth. He took the very tip between his teeth and, very lightly, tugged. Kris gave a strangled scream and his legs kicked out, coming up to wrap around Adam’s waist and hold on, shaking with tension and reaction. Adam opened his mouth and then dragged his tongue over Kris’ nipple, circling around and around and his ears rang with Kris’ gasping breaths and bitten off pleas and he shuddered hard when Kris actually sobbed and trembled helplessly from head to toe before going utterly limp on the mattress.

Adam raised his head and looked up at Kris’ face in the dim light. “Kris?” He frowned and moved back up his friend’s body until he hovered over him and could see his expression more clearly. “Kris, are you....”

“You can do whatever you want, okay?” The southern drawl was thick and heavy in Kris’ voice and his eyes looked dazed and blown wide as he stared up at Adam. “I won’t do anything you don’t tell me to do, just....don’t stop, okay? Don’t stop.”

“Oh, honey,” Adam had to take several steadying breaths before he could trust himself to speak levelly. “That’s not happening any time soon.” He took another breath because, fuck, he had permission here to take whatever he wanted and then said, “You keep your arms up. Don’t move.”

Kris nodded quick and fast. “Alright.”

Adam eyed him for another moment and then slowly took his hands away from Kris’ wrists, watching to make sure he would be obeyed and then smiled slow and satisfied. “That’s it, baby, just like that.” He slithered backwards again, his hands dragging down the delicate skin of Kris’ under arms and down past his armpits and the side of his torso until they came to rest on either side of Kris’ body with his thumbs just under Kris’ small, flat nipples. “You are just too pretty for words.” He lowered his head and stroked his tongue over the nipple he hadn’t yet tasted, grinning when he felt Kris gasp and squirm and fight to be good and stay in place. “Uh-uh, baby, you promised; whatever I want.” He laughed outright when Kris cursed and swore at him and nipped the raised flesh in punishment, laughing more when that forced a yelp out of his willing prisoner. “There’s more where that came from.” He bit at the other nipple, pressing down with his groin when Kris bucked so hard he nearly dislodged him and groaned when he felt the line of Kris’ erection hot against him through his sweats. He flicked his tongue, rolling his hips at the same time and Kris sobbed again, his thighs tightening and the loosening around Adam’s hips until they fell apart and sprawled in defeat onto the mattress leaving Kris open and defenceless to whatever Adam decided to do to him. “Just like that,” Crooning, Adam bit at the nipple beneath his mouth and then moved to its mate and repeated the treatment. “I want you just like that. You just lie back and take it, baby, and I’ll make it good for you, I promise.”

Kris made some kind of muffled noise of not quite protest in the back of his throat and threw his head back to expose the line of his neck, surrendering in every physical way he knew how.

Adam kept moving his hips, dragging the cloth still covering him over Kris’ nakedness, keeping it light and careful because he knew that eventually even the soft cotton would become abrasive and alternated between licking and biting at Kris’ chest, using his fingers when his mouth was occupied and reduced Kris to mindless, animalistic moans in an embarrassingly short space of time. He licked again at the marked and reddened skin beneath him and then slowly moved one hand down, fingers scratching lightly at the sprinkle of dark hair beneath Kris’ navel and, without warning, wrapped his hand around Kris’ flushed, heavy cock and squeezed.

Kris’ entire upper body tried to come up off the bed and he forgot his instructions to keep his arms above his head – he scrabbled frantically for Adam’s biceps and tried to hold on. Adam smirked.

“Oh no,” He let go of Kris’s cock and shoved him back down on the bed, shaking his head in mock sorrow. “That won’t do at all.”

“Adam,” Kris looked wild eyed and a desperate. “I swear, if you don’t let me.....”

“And that would be the key phrasing there, sweetie.” Adam caught Kris’ wrists again and gave them a warning squeeze when Kris tried to pull free. “I let you, remember? And I distinctly remember saying that you were just going to lay there and take it.” He laughed softly at the furious scowl on Kris’ face and brought his hands down until they lay on the mattress either side of his hips and slapped Kris’ belly lightly. “Lift up.” Kris looked confused and like he wanted to protest but Adam forestalled any of that nonsense by bending down and kissing him again, commanding against his mouth, “Lift. Up.” Kris’s hips lifted in response to the tone of Adam’s voice rather than the words, but Adam didn’t really care when his objective was achieved and he could tuck Kris’ hands underneath him, palms down to the mattress and then press his hips back down again. “There we go, much better.”

Kris’ mouth fell open in annoyance when he realised what had happened. “Adam, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Arranging you how I like.” Adam replied blithely, taking in the new arrangement with satisfaction. “It’s either this or actually tying you down and I think that’s taking things a little far for one night.” He pushed Kris’ legs a little further apart and grinned wolfishly when Kris’ hips tilted up even more and his cock stood in stark relief against his belly, his whole body stretched and immobilised and held in place by Kris’ own weight pinning his hands down beneath him. “Now, where were we?” He reached out and took Kris in hand again, wrapping his hand around his width and moving it in slow, steady pulls from base to tip. “Right about here I think.”

Kris jerked and his hips slammed up and then back down onto his hands in response to the stimulation and his head tossed from side to side on the pillows when he realised that he really was pinned down as effectively as if Adam was still holding him or if he had actually tied him to the bed. There was no way he could think clearly enough to coordinate his arms out from under him now. Adam Lambert was an evil sex _genius_.

“Mmm,” Adam said in appreciation and in a tone dripping with lust. “Trapped and desperate is a good look on you.” He scraped the nails of his free hand along the line of one trembling thigh and then scratched lightly at the underside of Kris’ balls, tightening his grip around his cock and picking up his pace a little. “You look amazing like this, baby.” He let his hand slip up from Kris’ balls and rub over his belly, moving his hand even faster on Kris’ dick and distracting him to the point where no other sensation was registering. “But you know what I want?” He traced the outline of one nipple and began to lower his head, smiling when Kris moaned low in his throat and tossed his head from side to side, straining against his own weight to free his arms. “I don’t just want to touch you; I want to taste you too.”

He closed his mouth over Kris’ tip just as he pinched hard at his nipple and tightened his hand almost ruthlessly around him to give a hard pull. Kris bucked up, yelling under the triple assault, and Adam closed his lips over Kris and sucked him in, working his hand at the root of his cock and tugging and pinching at the nipple under his fingers. A mindless babble of pleading and begging spilled from Kris’ lips as he jerked and writhed under Adam’s mouth and hands and Adam couldn’t make sense of any of it aside from recognising broken snatches of his own name and confused entreaties of _more_ and _stop_ and _wait_ and _please, please, please_. He dragged his hand down over Kris’ belly again and then shoved both hands under Kris’ ass, tilting him up and putting even more weight on his pinned hands as he swallowed him down, rubbing his tongue hard at the spot that always drove him crazy when someone did it to him and relentlessly sucked and sucked until the head of Kris’ cock bumped at the back of his throat and he came into Adam’s mouth with the quietest, most defeated moan of completion that Adam had ever heard.

Adam cleaned him off after with delicate little licks, soaking in the almost inaudible sounds from Kris and loving the way he was utterly boneless and malleable under his hands and mouth. Finally he decided he was done and slithered back up Kris’ body, smiling to himself when he felt the helpless shiver of reaction from the man under him as their bodies slid together and the sex damp smell of their skin mingled and created a scent uniquely theirs. “You still with me, baby?” He braced his forearms either side of Kris’ head and peered down at him, taking in the utterly open and wrecked expression on his face. “That good?” He dropped a kiss on Kris’ slack mouth and licked at his lower lip. “You feeling good?”

Unbelievably Kris scowled at him. “I told you to stop.” He blinked slowly up, looking rather like a disgruntled kitten in Adam’s opinion which was too nauseating for words as if ever there was a man who was capable and self-sufficient and could take care of himself it was Kris Allen, missionary to the deepest, darkest holes the planet earth had to offer. “I didn’t want to come like that.” He scowled harder. “You were meant to be inside me.”

Adam thanked every lucky star he’d ever heard of that he was as experienced as he was because otherwise that pissy little complaint would have had him shooting off like a rocket. As it was he took a couple of seconds to make sure he had himself absolutely under control and then smiled, wide and knowing. “Oh, honey, this is why it’s unhealthy to stay vanilla all your sexual life.” He kissed the tip of Kris’ nose and then pushed up and off the bed. “Turn over.” Kris blinked at him some more and then gaped when Adam hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his sweats and pushed them down, leaving him naked and unashamed beside the bed. Adam rolled his eyes, secretly pleased at the way Kris stared at his cock, and then slapped the nearest thigh. “Come on, over. Let’s see that cute little ass.” He laughed when Kris lost the last of his orgasm induced haze and narrowed his eyes at him and then bent to heave him off his hands still pinned beneath him and onto his side. He ignored the annoyed whuff of air escaping from Kris and got him onto his belly, hastily climbing back onto the bed and between his legs when he tried to close them. “Oh really, don’t bother on my account.” He planted a hand between Kris’ shoulder blades when he tried to push himself up and shoved him face down into the pillows again. “No, honestly, this is just about perfect.”

Kris turned his head and tried to glare over his shoulder. “You know this alpha thing gets a little old after a while.”

Still keeping his hand between Kris’ shoulder blades, Adam snorted and said in amusement, “Whatever you have to keep telling yourself, baby. Now shut up and let me enjoy the moment; I’ve been dreaming about this for years.” He grinned when Kris spluttered a reluctant laugh and looked slowly down and brought his free hand up to cup the curve of one muscular buttock, pushing and moulding it as though weighing it for purchase. “Oh very nice.”

Kris laughed again, although it sounded equal parts amusement and embarrassment at Adam’s unabashedly appreciative tone. “Yeah, you think?” He gave a little shimmy. “It’s good?”

Adam dropped a kiss to small of his back and said with grave seriousness, “It’s going to be a positive pleasure tapping it, baby.”

The laugh that burst out of Kris that time was shocked and warm and so Kris that Adam felt the sting of tears in his eyes. Whatever happened between them tonight he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they would get past this and they would survive; he wasn’t going to lose Kris over this. He pressed another kiss to the dip of his spine. “You still want this?”

Kris shivered at the feel of Adam’s lips and said ruefully, “I think you broke me.” He tried to look awkwardly back over his shoulder and said, “But you haven’t...finished yet. Go ahead, I said you could do whatever you wanted. I don’t mind.”

“Oh fuck that,” said Adam with a roll of his eyes. “You straight boys, all so defeatist; one piddly little orgasm and you think the fun’s over for the night.” He kissed his way up Kris’ back and then bit gently at the back of his neck, sighing, “Vanilla, vanilla, _vanilla_.” He pressed his cock to the crevice of Kris’ buttocks and sighed at the feel of warm flesh cradling him. “Baby, I am going to rock your world.”

Kris really wanted to call him out on his arrogant attitude but, unfortunately, going on available evidence he had a sneaking suspicion Adam was right. He gasped with a combination of nerves and unexpected fresh arousal when Adam’s cock dragged back and forth over the opening to his body stimulating nerves he didn’t even know he had.  
Adam laughed darkly and muttered, “Feel free to scream.” He pulled back, kissing his way down Kris’ spine, adding, “In fact I’d say it was almost a requirement.”

Kris shivered at the feel of hot breath on his skin, frowning at the mention of screaming because, seriously, nothing was....”Adam!” His yell – _not_ a scream – echoed off the walls when he felt his buttocks pulled apart and a long strip licked over him from balls to the top of his ass. He tried to shove up, get away, because although he’d heard about this he didn’t think people actually did this and then he face planted into his pillows when Adam ignored him and _licked his ass again_.

“Baby,” muttered Adam fondly into his skin. “Shut up.”

Kris was just about cognizant enough to know that if he got through this with only screaming then he could count himself lucky and then Adam pressed him wide apart and fastened his mouth directly over him and he was lost. The feel of the hot, wet tongue pressing into him and stroking his skin was like nothing he had ever felt before and he groaned when Adam shaped his tongue into a point and stabbed it into him because, honestly, this was the most amazing thing ever. He wasn’t given a chance to relax into the stimulation Adam was forcing on him because it never settled into a pattern and he could only lie there as he was licked and sucked and nibbled on and every single muscle he had dissolved into pure goo – well, all aside from one. Kris pushed his hips up, trying to get more, and then down rubbing himself mindlessly against the comforter trying the relieve the pressure building up in his groin again. 

Adam pulled back, panting slightly, and licked over Kris’ hole again before blowing over the twitching skin. “You still with me?” He kissed the back of one of Kris’ thighs and slowly drew his one finger down the curve of a buttock and rubbed the wet skin gently. “Kris, baby?”

Kris shivered and tried to speak and was alarmed to find that he couldn’t. His voice emerged as nothing more than a hoarse rasp and he had a sneaking suspicion that the screaming Adam had been so confident in predicting had more than adequately come to pass.

Adam laughed and got up onto his knees, pressing a kiss to one quivering buttock as he did so. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” He reached over and pulled open the door of his bedside cabinet and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. “Okay, baby, now for the good stuff.”

Staring blankly at the pillow smushed under his face, Kris started to fear for his life. It what had come before wasn’t considered the good stuff then he was never going to make it through whatever the hell else Adam had planned. He jumped when the feel of something cold and slick was dripped between his cheeks and tried to nod when Adam shushed him. 

Adam watched as the lube trickled down between Kris’ cheeks, making its slow way down to his balls and dripped down into the shadows between his spread thighs. He coated his fingers well, spreading the slick around and tried desperately to ignore the throbbing in his cock that was making it almost impossible to hang onto his own control. He had been so focused on giving Kris a good time and a night to remember that he had almost ignored the demands of his own body, but looking down now on the shadowy cleft and the place where he would soon be buried and he couldn’t any longer. He wanted to be in there and he wanted to be in there now. “Just relax, baby, this is going to feel so good. I’m going to take such good care of you.” He made sure his finger was dripping with the lube he had poured and then placed the tip at the entrance to Kris’ body and without any further warning slid it easily and inexorably inside. The low whine from Kris had him glancing up briefly from where he was staring at his finger disappearing inside the other man, but then he looked back down, helpless to stop watching as he pulled his finger back and then pushed it inside again. Kris opened to him naturally, no last minute nerves at all tensing his muscles against Adam’s finger, and he pushed in again pressing his palm up against the underside of Kris’ ass as he got his finger inside as far as it could go. “Good?” He turned his wrist from side to side, moving his finger gently and had to take a firm hold on the base of his cock when Kris keened low in his throat again and helplessly jerked his hips. “Oh yeah, you like that.”

Kris moaned and fisted his hands in the sheet under his face, biting his lip as Adam’s finger moved inside him again, determined to try and hold himself in check this time.

Adam, the bastard, was having none of that. He pulled his hand back, drizzled yet more lube over his hand and then resumed what he was doing – but this time with two fingers. It was harder this time, the muscle inside not quite so accepting, but the heat and soft feel of Kris clenching around him had Adam stifling his own moan and curling down to press butterfly kisses all over Kris’ shivering buttocks and thighs. “Relax, baby, let me in. I’m going to make you feel so good.” He slowly scissored his fingers apart, twisting and pushing and then he turned his wrist just so and Kris yelled out again. Adam grinned. “There we go. That’s the spot, right? You want it right there? That’s where you want me to touch you?” He laughed delightedly when Kris shoved his hips back, incoherent words spilling from his lips. “Easy, baby, we’ll get you there. Just a little more.”

The furious whine when he withdrew his hand and coated his hand with lube for the final time had Adam laughing again and he wasted no time in pushing back in with three fingers and screwing them around a little less carefully than he might have liked if he hadn’t have been half out of his mind with desperate lust. “Like this? Do you want it like this, Kris?” He caught Kris’ hip on one of his desperate lunges back and slipped his hand around and underneath, humming in triumph when he felt the heavy weight of Kris’ newly revived cock slap into his hand. “You ready, baby? You want me now?”

Kris moaned something that could have been _Adam_ or _now_ or _please_ and Adam realised that was probably the best he was going to get. Coherent thought, never mind actual words, seemed to be beyond the other man now.

Pulling his hand out, Adam picked up the condom and ripped the corner of the packaging with his teeth. He held his breath when he rolled it on him, the touch of his hand almost too much to bear after what seemed like hours of foreplay and then very delicately coated himself with lube. He tugged gently on Kris’ hips, encouraging him up on his hands and knees and then lined himself up. He reached around and took Kris’ cock in hand again and then pushed his hips forward, his head falling back with a low groan when Kris opened to him and he slid inside in one smooth push. “Oh. My. God.” The tightness and heat were almost overwhelming and the helpless moan from Kris as he pushed inside certainly didn’t help Adam hang onto his control. He gritted his teeth and held still for a moment, as much for his own sake as for Kris, and the only sound in the room was the harsh pants of their combined breaths. Adam pulled back slightly and then pushed forward again, experimentally, and felt his thighs tremble with the effort not to plunge back inside and just take, take, _take_.

Beneath him, Kris shook and ground his hips back against him. “Adam, please. Move.” He jerked his hips forward, trying to get some friction on his cock and then ground back again. “ _Adam_.”

Adam was lost from then on. The sound of Kris begging to be fucked and the feel of him grinding back and clamping down snapped the last of Adam’s control and he pulled almost all the way out before shoving back in, forcing a grunt of aroused shock from Kris’ throat and his hips set up a fast and hard rhythm and then he was pounding into the smaller body beneath him.

Kris was helpless to do anything but accept the battering slap of Adam’s hips against his ass and he braced his hands on the mattress, his head sunk low and grunts escaping with each powerful thrust inside him. Adam’s hand stripped a matching punishing rhythm on his cock and he felt himself begin to shake uncontrollably with the beginnings of another inescapable orgasm and nearly as fast as he had registered it the wave overtook him and he was gasping and shouting his release as he spilled all over Adam’s fingers and hand.

Adam moaned himself when he felt Kris come apart under him around him and barely waited for the last weak spurts to leak from Kris’ cock before he clamped an arm around Kris’ torso and yanked him back until they were back to chest and he thrust up again and again into the man that was now little more than a rag doll in his arms. Helpless breaths were punched from Kris with every shove of Adam’s cock and his head lolled weakly back against Adam’s shoulder, eyes slitted and staring blankly at the ceiling as Adam used him ferociously to reach his own completion. The low groan that accompanied the final brutal shove was so harsh as to be almost animalistic and Kris whimpered as he felt the grind of Adam’s hips against his ass as he mindlessly emptied himself into the condom and inside Kris’ body.

They stayed together frozen like that for long moments, fine trembles of exhaustion shaking them both and then Adam gently pulled himself free and toppled them both down onto to bed to sprawl on their sides with their legs tangled together and the air of the bedroom cooling their heated flesh. Adam licked his dry lips and whispered hoarsely, “Kris, you okay?”

Kris, with great effort, managed to roll onto his back and then rolled his head until he was able to focus blearily on Adam’s tense expression. His mouth stretched in a dopey, blissed out smile. “We are so doing that again.”

Adam blinked, thinking for one awful moment that the sex had broken his brain. “What?” He stared at Kris with wide eyes. “I thought you wanted this just for tonight, a one time thing.”

Snorting, Kris snuggled close and pressed a kiss to the base of Adam’s throat. “Yeah, right, that’s not happening. We wait till we can walk again and then we’re going to get a shower and then we’re doing all that again. A lot.”

“Oh.” Adam, unsurprisingly, found he was okay with that.

~*~*~*

The End.


End file.
